Unbiological Sisters
by parisfrance900
Summary: One day a girl popped up into my life. It was like meeting an angel from heaven. It was like we we're meant to meet each other.


**My Unbiological Sister**

One day this girl just popped up in my life, here's how it happened.

October 25,2013-  
It was just an ordinary day at school. Boring as usual, but I was going through a lot of drama with a girl I knew from elementary school. I was over the drama so i thought "Today i'm going to make a new friend." Then at P.E I had to play flag football and that game is so annoying in my opinion haha, but when I looked over to my left I saw a girl who didn't look very fasinated by the game either. I thought maybe we have a lot in common, so I went over to her and asked what her name was and she was so quiet. I thought it was funny because i'm shy when I first meet people too. Then I got in trouble for talking instead of playing the game it was funny. 5 minutes later... the bell rings and me and Rogue walk back to the locker room and I asked what she liked and she said she liked Eminem, I was so happy for some reason I guess it was because we had a lot of things in common already. After I was like "I love Eminem!" I could tell she liked me haha. Then we traded numbers and then the rest of the day we didn't really talk it was wierd we would just say "hi" when ever we passed each other.

October 26, 2013-  
We hung out at school for break, lunch and at P.E it was awesome. She was so funny and nice and it seemed like the more and more we hung out we had more in common haha. Then that night I text her and asked her if she wanted to be best friends and that's how we became besties. After that we hung out everyday but we kind of stopped hanging for like a week. I made the mistake for hanging out with the girl that was starting drama with me in the beginning but that didn't last very long because then I started hanging out with rogue again. After I apologized to Rogue everything was good between us. Since then me and her have never been separated or got in a fight.

December 15, 2013-  
By now me and her wait for each other at our each others lockers and I've been to her house a billion times but she hasn't been to my house yet haha. She'll come over at some point. I love her little sister Sapphira she's so adorable. Her parents are cool too, But so far it's been great being friends with her. Friends like her are hard to find especially these days because a lot of people are fake.

February 14, 2014-  
Me and rogue have been writing each other letters so we remember the memories when we're older haha. :) Me and her got each other valentine presents and everyone has figured out that we're best friends by now. It's amazing... it's like we we're meant to meet each other. I mean because we act the same and I basically dress like her now. It's like she made me into a better person because my life sucked before I met her. I know what it feels like to live now and not have any regrets because "fear is stupid, so are regrets."

April 27, 2014-  
Today is her birthday and her parents call me there adopted daughter and my parents do the same haha. Our friendship has gotten so far already. She started out being this quiet girl to my unbiological sister... its crazy! I got her two CD's Eminem and Avril lavigne her two favorite music artist, She was so happy when she opened it. It made me happy knowing that she loved the present I got her, but I was mad I couldn't stay to her open her other presents. That day she got her new phone and a Eminem phone case it was amazing.

June 11, 2014-  
Today I'm gong camping with her and it's going to be amazing we're gonna be there all weekend. So when we got to the campsite me and rogue went on a adventure. We walked all the way to the lake barefoot it was horrible a whole 3 miles with rocks under our feet ouch. It was worth it though we had a blast this chick is like the best unbiological sister. Me and her we're developing a 6 pack from hiking up this hill to get to the lake from our campsite. haha it was so amazing but it disappeared because I eat a lot haha.

July 4, 2014-  
Best 4th of July ever rogue came to my house and it was awesome. We put on our own fireworks in my backyard. Then we went in the hot tub and we're taking selfies. We didn't go to bed until like 3 in the morning it was so amazing. We looked so tumblr that night it was amazing. I have to say this is the best 4th of July ever! :) The night was better then it sounds we took like 20 million photos and I swear we're like models. I guess I could be a model when 'm older but that's a maybe. As long as I get a lot of money for it I'm in, or free clothes haha. Tomorrow we're going to the mall to hang out with our friend Morgan even though she never talks to us but whatever.

July 10, 2014-  
She's leaving me while she goes camping with her stupid cousin! I was supposed to go but I guess her stupid cousin didn't want me to go so whatever. I didn't really want go camping though because I can't handle her cousin. So I guess I won't see her until Monday. Can't wait until Monday. I'll just talk to our friend Ana this weekend! Ana is so cool and pretty so it's okay. :)

July 11, 2014- I already know that this weekend is going to be boring. She left on vacation today. :( I don't even know what I'm going to do for four days. Whatever as long as she's happy, and I'll see her everyday when she moves in with me on the 1st. :D Our friendship has gotten so far and I can tell it gets stronger everyday, because I can feel it and it's noticeable.

She started out as a stranger... and now she's the sister I always wanted. I guess she's my best friend because God knew our parents wouldn't be able to handle us as sisters. haha I love her, she's my best friend forever I hate when people say we probably won't be friends when we're older... Well how do they know can they tell the future?


End file.
